


To See the Sky

by ProlixEllipsis



Series: The Many Faces of You [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Captivity, Drabbles, Gender-neutral Reader, Multi, Non-Consensual Drug Use, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-09-30 09:33:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17221400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProlixEllipsis/pseuds/ProlixEllipsis
Summary: You confess to your captor that you miss the sky most – cloud watching, stargazing, even just the kiss of sun on your skin.  Your captor…





	To See the Sky

**Digital – D.Va**

Plugs you into a virtual reality MMO, your interface modified to keep you from interacting with anyone but her.  This way, there are whole worlds you can explore, just the two of you.

 

**Distraction – Lúcio**

Slides a needle under your skin, pulls a blindfold over your eyes, slips noise-canceling headphones over your ears, and drags you into his lap.  He does this whenever you so much as mention the sky, holds you there for hours on end without breaks to stretch or drink or even relieve yourselves.  He won’t let up, won’t let go, until your pleas for freedom are reduced to whimpers of his name, until you’re so exhausted from trying to pull away that you curl into his warmth at your back.  He won’t tolerate competition for your heart.  If you’re going to love anything, it has to be him.  If you want happiness, it’s him or nothing.

 

**Body Heat – McCree**

Takes your request for warmth quite literally and sidles in close, draping his serape over the both of you.  After all, if you want a job done right…

 

**Cabin Fever –Tracer**

Regards the sky very differently from you.  Her most vivid recollections are from the seat of a cockpit, where the sky was a frontier, terrain to be navigated, with the ever-present threat of a deep dive and certain death.  Of course, you don’t think about those dangers.  This just proves it’s better to keep you locked up, where no bolt from the blue can harm you.

 

**Empathetic – Winston**

Knows what it’s like to miss the night sky.  The view’s just not the same from Earth.  But he also knows, from experience, you’ll learn to live with it.

 

**Wallpaper – Mei**

Has studied the skies for years as part of her research.  At this point, she thinks she’s more used to views of the Earth from orbit than from its surface.  But she’ll gladly paper your room in printouts if it will cheer you up.  Your walls are a mosaic of satellite snapshots of the sky from around the world.  This is what she fights to protect.  You are what she fights to protect.

 

**Banshee – Gabriel Reyes**

Falls apart.  Literally.  One moment he’s there and the next the room is filled with smoke and screams – first two voices, then just one.  You can’t breathe…  His mind is just as much a haze as his body.  _You’re not happy with him. **Of course**_ _, you’re not happy with him!  Why did he ever think you would be?  Why can he never be **enough**?!_

 

**Eclipse – Reaper**

Already knew how much you loved the sky; it’s the reason he took it away.

 

**Bound – Jack Morrison**

Presses a quick, chaste kiss to your lips before sealing them shut with a strip of duct tape.  He doesn’t want to hear it.  Punishment is always precise and pragmatic with Jack.  Fail to come quick enough and he’ll hobble your legs.  Look at him wrong and he’ll blindfold your eyes.  You should tread carefully though.  The rules here aren’t written and get stricter each time you break them.  The next time you say something he doesn’t like, well, he might take something he can’t give back…

 

**Blinders – Soldier: 76**

Sighs when you ask yet again.  You can’t see what he’s doing for you, can’t see the dangers and corruption he’s shielding you from.  In moments like this, it’s hard not to snatch those blinders away, drag you out into the world and show you what he faces on a nightly basis.  Get some blood on your hands and maybe you’d see the world for how filthy it really was.  But in the end, it’s all about protecting you, preserving you, even your naivete.  You’ll stay inside.

 

**Maps – Ana**

Shakes her head, a faint, fond smile on her face as she checks your bandages again.  It’s such a shame.  You’d have been healed by now if you’d stop trying to leave her.  You wouldn’t be hurt if you’d stop making her hurt you.  But she wants you to love her, so while you’re confined to bedrest, she brings you maps of the stars.  You pore over them together as she shares tales of the nights she spent beneath each constellation.  It’s not the same as the sky, but it’s as close as you’ll get.

 

**Personal Touch – Pharah**

Begins sifting through her battle logs for snippets of the sky, gifts for you when you’re being good.  It would take less effort to download something suitable, but she wants you to feel close to her, even when work pulls her from your side.  If you misbehave, she won’t be so diligent about editing out actual battle from your cuts of her logs.  After all, scattered reminders of just what she can do keep her from having to do it.

 

**Delusion – Reinhardt**

Puts great effort into painting a fresco of a blue sky onto your ceiling.  Sincerely believes that will be enough.

 

**Destruction – Young Reinhardt**

Swings his hammer high, sending you ducking for cover as it bashes into the ceiling.  You flinch as dust billows all around, expecting to be pelted with falling stone at any moment.  But when you scrub the grit from your eyes and dare to peer upward, you’re greeted with Reinhardt’s shield and smirk and a new skylight, close enough to tantalize but too far to reach.  He pulls you close with an arm over your shoulder and you’re more caged than ever.  This seems less a concession than a show of strength and you’re not sure if you’re expected to feel gratitude or fear…  As much as it shames you, it’s a bit of both.

 

**High Noon – Blackwatch McCree**

Can’t understand why you miss the sun so much.  This boy was born in the desert.  As far as he’s concerned, all it does is blind and burn.  Let him be your little patch of shade, darlin’.  He’ll even let you wear his hat.

 

**Light of Day – Blackwatch Genji**

Narrows his eyes at you.  He can’t stand to be seen.  Better to keep you in the dark.

 

**Nestling – Mercy**

Taps her pen against her lips, a faint frown alighting there.  Fresh air, sunlight, these simple pleasures can work wonders, and she’s missed the light of your smile.  But…seeing the sky would bring you no closer to it, would raise your hopes only to dash them, would _hurt you_ when she only wants to help you.  That thought settles it.  She nods to herself, decision made, frown flitting away as if it were never there as she tightens the straps binding you to the gurney. When she meets your eyes, her expression is angelic once more, mind free of doubt.  _Better not to tempt her bird to stretch its fragile wings._

 

**Grounded – Torbjörn**

Convinces you that you’re being ungrateful.  After all, you have everything you need here.  He visits you every morning and evening, and though there is no window in the basement, you can hear life carrying on above you.  The children chatter about their days.  There is music and laughter and you feel a part of it sometimes, are proud that you can name this one’s birthday or that one’s favorite color.  The meals Mrs. Lindholm brings down for you are better than you’ve had in any restaurant and it is never cold with the furnace blasting away at all hours in the corner, heating both the home and Torbjörn’s workshop.  You suppose he’s right.  You don’t really want for anything here.  Except your freedom.  Except the sky.

 

**Ash – Hanzo**

Refuses to risk it.  Even if you hate him, even if the ire in your eyes burns his soul to ash anew each day…at least you’ll be here.  At least you’ll be his.

 

**Dragon Lord – Young Hanzo**

Rules everything in this world, _especially_ you.  If he says you no longer need the sky, let not another plea pass your lips.  If he says you should long for nothing but him, let only his name cross your mind.

 

**North Wind – Genji**

Knows what it’s like to miss the breeze against your skin, so sometimes he’ll take you along on a run, your body clinging tight to his back.  He races along at speeds that turn your stomach as the world whizzes by in a blur.  The fresh air is good for you, and it’s not as if he’s worried you’ll run.  You don’t dare so much as wriggle at the heights he takes you to.

 

**Sparrow – Young Genji**

Smiles like the cat that got the canary.  You never should have handed him a key to your heart; now it’s just another way for this playboy to toy with you.  He likes to leave the door open just a crack, just to tease, and even though you’d swear you could _taste_ the breeze drifting in, you stay put.  You’ve learned.  Take so much as a step toward that light, and the door will shut tight for days and days.

 

**You Can See Forever – Zarya**

Cannot help but cave.  She just adores you so!  And because she adores you, she’ll relent and take you out for a few minutes at a time.  But only on clear days, when the sun’s glare against the snow is harsh enough to steal the senses.  You can feel the weight of her gaze, her disapproval, as she looms over you, watching you squint out at the horizon and shiver in your old house robe, the one you were wearing when she took you.  In those moments, it’s not just the cold that makes you tremble.  Even clearer than the sky is how much she wants you to stop asking to see it.

 

**Hard Light – Symmetra**

Turns your room into a veritable paradise constructed from hard light.  But the sun is cold.  The air is still.  It looks beautiful.  It feels empty.

 

**Wanderer – Roadhog**

Snorts dismissively.  You understand that reaction.  After all, you’re under the sky all the time, but the truth is that you rarely get to see it, strapped facedown to the back of Roadhog’s bike or directly to the behemoth of a man himself.  But every once in a while, he’ll position you the other way around and you’ll get to watch the clouds go by or stare at the stars as the rumble of the engine rolls through you, more familiar than your own heartbeat.  There’s always a price for those days – you’ve learned nothing comes free except what you can steal – but it’s worth it.

 

**Pyrotechnics – Junkrat**

Can see why you might miss the sun, big, blazing ball in the sky that it is.  But his explosions have to be a million times better, right?  They’re a million times _closer_ , at least, and that’s better in his book.  So, he makes them extra bright and extra big and extra often just for you.  (Okay, and a little for him, too.)

 

**Iris – Zenyatta**

Cautions you that those who seek fulfillment outside of themselves will never find it.  Happiness, freedom, they all lie within.  Sit with him, meditate with him, be at peace.  With him.

 

**Birdcage – Bastion**

Agrees to take you outside, but only in a literal cage; unlike Ganymede, you can’t be trusted to return if you fly away.

 

**Pastels – Orisa**

Draws you pictures.  She was created to combat threats, not create art, so her technique is still unrefined.  To call it impressionistic is a bit generous, but the sincerity shines through.  Every day you get a new picture of the sky through Orisa’s eyes.  Your safety is her primary concern, but your happiness is a close second.

 

**Oubliette – Maximilien**

Manages to make even kindness cruel.  Leave it to Max to give you what you want and still leave you with less than you had.

 

**Screensaver – Sombra**

Turns the walls of your room into screens projecting an ever-revolving carousel of the internet’s best sky pics.  It’s the whole wide world courtesy of the world wide web, all from the comfort of your cage!

 

**Flicker – Widowmaker**

Won’t let you go, not even for a moment, not under any circumstances.  Still, she finds her scope drifting skyward once or twice during the long, dull hours of reconnaissance her missions require.  When it does, the sparest of smiles ghosts over her face, there and gone in a flicker.

 

**Chokehold – Doomfist**

Laughs at the mere idea.  You’ll see the sky again when he says so and not a second sooner.  He waited years until the moment was right, until conditions were perfect.  He can wait until you’re perfect, too.

 

**Vision – Moira**

Sneers when you mention that you miss the sunset.  Thanks to her, you could see colors unimaginable even in pure darkness, could count the cells in a drop of blood, could track the beat of a hummingbird’s wings, yet still you could not appreciate her gifts, could not appreciate _her_.  Heterochromatic eyes rake over your form and she takes in the listlessness in your gaze, the tremble of your fingertips, the gentle way you sway on feet no longer used to standing.  Such a waste.  You could be an asset, but your stubborn attitude forces her to keep you weak as a kitten.  She shakes her head.  She has managed to spoil you, that much is clear.  But no matter.  You are too promising a prospect not to salvage, and setbacks merely necessitate course correction.  “I believe I’ve been approaching this all wrong.  After all, an open _mind_ is a prerequisite to true vision, don’t you think?”  You should be grateful to have been hand-picked for something greater.  In time, you _would_ be grateful.  “While the process applied to Lacroix is truly fascinating reading, I’m certain the two of us can improve upon the method.  No rest on the path to perfection, after all.”

 

**Hoard – Sojiro**

Can be generous when he wants…but he doesn’t want to be.  He’s a businessman, after all.  Everything has a price.  If you’re good, you’ll be permitted outside the heart of the compound, beyond rooms designed as impenetrable vaults and into airy halls that swim in sunlight.  If you’re _perfect_ , he may even allow you outside.  But let’s be realistic – nobody’s perfect.

 

**Stronghold– Brigitte**

Has a hard time keeping you cooped up.  Not for lack of conviction, of course.  No, she’s always had plenty of that, and her devotion to you is single-minded.  The logistics are difficult though, moving around as she and Reinhardt do.  Still, she’s bright, resourceful, and most important of all, determined.  In principle, a suit of armor is a mobile fortress, and “fortress” is just another way of saying _keep_.


End file.
